


Proof, please?

by LouPF



Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Haddock is Sir Francis, Homophobia, I suppose?, Just to be sure, Light Angst, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Reincarnation, Sakharine is Red Rackham, Tintin is hard to write, i suppose?? - Freeform, tagging as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF
Summary: "I remember everything now," he’d said, and it wasn’t a lie.*Captain – that was truly the only safe thing he could call himself, now, as he was not Haddock and not Archibald and not Francis – had followed a very basic list of rules throughout his entire life.Remember, which lead to know, which again led to act.But what does one do, when you’re not sure what memories are your own – or even who you are?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm bACK WITH MORE ANGST im sorry. Well, people wanted it, so... I'm not sure where this is going? Don't expect there to be more. Don't get me wrong, I'm going to try and see what I can do out of this, but if not... well, there won't be more.
> 
> I'm surprised that so few before me have written about Haddock being Sir Francis' reincarnation (at least in the Haddotin ship tag)! I couldn't overlook that when I saw the movie ("We'll meet again, in another time, in another life!", "(...)unfinished business", their movements being synchronized during Haddock's visions, Haddock recognizing Rackham as Sakharine first when Sir Francis tears of his "mask" etc. I could go on forever), so now I'm writing a fic.
> 
> Hooray.
> 
> Comments are very welcome!

_I remember everything now_ , he’d said, and it wasn’t a lie.

*

Captain – that was truly the only safe thing he could call himself, now, as he was not Haddock and not Archibald and not Francis – had followed a very basic list of rules throughout his entire life.

 _Remember_ , which lead to _know_ , which again led to _act_.

But what does one do, when you’re not sure what memories are your own – or even who you are?

*

One moment Captain was telling a story, and the next he was on the ship, fighting his enemy and flames licking at his neck, and the next he was back in the Sahara and he was utterly, _utterly_ confused because wasn’t he _Francis_?

*

Captain _remembered_ , but he wasn’t sure _what_ – or rather, he knew what he remembered but he didn’t know how to act upon the knowledge of those memories. At times he felt absolutely disgusted at his past choices, but the next moment he would understand completely. His _thought pattern_ changed, his way of _thinking_ changed, and he didn’t even know _why._

Who was he? Which part of him was _Francis_ , and which part of him was _Haddock_? Were they the same? Was Tintin noticing a change in his behavior – a sort of swap between two personalities?

He found that he didn’t dare ask.

*

Slowly, very slowly, Captain noticed that his memories began to make sense again. His thoughts became less of a mess, his behavior less jumpy, and he realized that the two personalities trapped within one soul was merging.

He was Sir Francis – but he was also Captain Haddock.

*

Then as some more time went on, he came to the conclusion that he was _mostly_ Haddock – or at least, who he’d been before he Remembered – but that he had his bouts of extreme Sir Francis acting thrown in here and there.

When he thought about it, he realized that the explanation was simple. His past memories had been locked away, and now that they’d been _unlocked_ , so to speak, they just needed to fade into the past again. For the part of him that was _Sir Francis_ it had seemed like that life was moments ago, and it would confuse _anyone_ to suddenly have lived two lives at the same time.

But now that his memories of his time as Sir Francis had faded into the back of his mind and his past experiences had once more become part of his behavior, he finally managed to focus at the task at hand – namely, defeating his enemy.

*

Haddock – because he could call himself that, felt safe in calling himself that as it had been his last name his past life and it was who he was this life – remembered, of course, what the scrolls were and where the treasure was hidden.

But he couldn’t just tell Tintin that – the lad would think he’d gone mad, and if he believed him, he’d just want to rush to Marlinspike Hall to retrieve the treasure. Besides, if Rackham – sorry, _Sakharine_ – had all the scrolls, he’d find out where it was hidden, and then he’d be far more interested in the manor than he’d been before.

And this wasn’t just about the scrolls anymore, anyway.

It was all about revenge.

*

When he came face-to-face with Sakharine during the crane fight, he looked into his eyes and _Knew_. “Red Rackham,” he snarled, and the man who was a spitting image of his ancestor smirked a devilish smirk.

“Sir Francis,” he said. “We meet again.”

*

Afterwards, when they got into the hand-to-hand combat, Haddock cursed his body and his lack of knowledge. No wonder Sakharine was able to defeat him so easily, when he’d Remembered his whole life and had time to train and prepare himself.

*

When they finally got Sakharine imprisoned and Haddock “discovered” the old treasure (his old hat, it was still there, was still safe, was still whole), he took Tintin’s elbow and led him into the sitting room.

“Listen, lad,” he said. “I’ve got somethin’ I gotta tell ye.”

Tintin frowned softly, but nodded his head. “I’m listening.”

Haddock took a deep breath and steeled himself – it wouldn’t matter, he reminded himself, if Tintin didn’t believe him or thought him mad. He was just a wee lad, after all – though, he couldn’t quite make himself believe that after all they’d been through. “I am Sir Francis.”

Tintin blinked. Once, twice, three times, and then he nodded slowly. “Reincarnation,” he said, and even though his gaze was fixed on Haddock he wasn’t looking at him. “I had my theories about that.”

That was not the response Haddock had expected. “What?” he asked. “Ye had _theories_ and didn’t tell me?”

“Well, you didn’t tell me before now, did you?” Tintin retorted, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows. “Tell me, who are you really? Archibald Haddock or Sir Francis Haddock?”

Haddock grimaced and rubbed his hands together. “Ah, I’m not so sure ‘bout that. I think I’m both.” At Tintin’s raised eyebrow, he attempted to explain. “In the beginning me memories were all meshed up and all over the place, as were me thoughts. I wasn’t sure who or what I was. But then the memories of me past life sorta… faded from focus, like I realized that the life I was livin’ now was not the same as I’d been livin’ before.”

Tintin nodded slowly again. “I see,” he murmured. “Fascinating. Very fascinating.”

*

“So, let’s see where the first clue leads us,” Tintin said, bent over a piece of paper and with a pencil in hand.

“Er,” said Haddock. “I could just tell ye.”

Tintin started, looking up at him with wide eyes, and scowled. “Are you spitting mad?” he asked. “Why on Earth would I want that?”

Haddock smiled and shook his head, but reached over for the paper and pencil anyway. He hurried to scribble down the coordinates of the Unicorn’s wreck, before tearing off the piece of paper and handing it to Tintin. “Take it,” he said, when Tintin gave it a skeptical look. “Ye don’t have ta look, but when ye solve the puzzle, double-check with me note.”

“Haddock,” Tintin said, looking from the note to his face and back again. “I believe you. You don’t have to prove anything to me.”

“I know,” said Haddock. “I think I’m tryin’ to prove it to meself.”

Tintin took the note.

*

And Haddock watched, as Tintin flickered from one clue to another like a moth drawn to a flame. He watched as his eyes lit up with joy and a wide smile spread on his face, and realized how big of a fool he had been.

*

When Haddock had been Sir Francis, he’d had a few lovers – both at sea and while on land. He’d been careful, however, and whenever he realized he was falling for someone he ran away as soon as he could. Not that he didn’t _want_ love – he just didn’t dare risk exposure. A fling or two he could cover up. Rough sex in an alleyway or under the deck at night he could cover up. Relationships that reached across countries and months, consisting of romantic love-letters and staring at the stars with a longing gaze? That was harder.

It _was_ hard, being a homosexual during the 17 th century. It was punishable by death, after all.

This is why Haddock found it so terrifying to be falling for and with Tintin.

Rationally he knew there was no reason for him to be so terrified – in the year of 2011 it was normal – or at least, not punishable – to be openly homosexual… but he couldn’t quite quench the fear at the bottom of his stomach. He refused to run away another time – where would he go? What would he do?

He _knew,_ rationally, that there was no reason for him to be so terrified –

yet, his fears were not stilled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey... this is late. I know. Thanks for keeping up with me/groaning at your screen whenever the story wasn't updated but still waiting patiently and/or impatiently. In my defense - nothing. I have no excuses.
> 
> Aaaand... I don't have any excuse for the change of tense (we went from "said" in last chapter to "says" in this chapter), either. The only thing I can say is that I, ah... forgot which tense I'd written chapter one in and just went ahead and wrote in present. Oops. Sorrynotsorry. If you absolutely need a logical reason for the change... think of it as Haddock thinking back to previous times vs. Haddock experiencing the moments after all his emotions have cooled down/after he realizes he's falling for Tintin.
> 
> Did I intend for Tintin to be a reincarnation? No. Did it happen? Heck yeah. Does it fit the story? You bet your fucking ass it does!
> 
> Proceed.

It takes Haddock – far too long to realize that Tintin has lived before, as well. It’s a bit of a coincidence, really, that he finally realizes. It’s just a small comment Tintin makes, the day they haul the treasure up from the ocean (the coordinates were right, of course), that sets Haddock off. It’s such a small thing, really, but it bothers him many a day and night –

until he realizes that the comment, the remark, is about a detail on the Unicorn that Haddock knew had never been published or made public.

( _This is where the riggers_ _slept, right?_ shouldn’t be a sentence to bother someone as much as it does, but –)

It all makes sense, then. How mature he seems, considering his physical age. His fighting abilities, also considering his physical age. How quickly he catches on to everything Haddock tells him. How he doesn’t need more details than “double decked, triple masted, fifty guns” to describe the Unicorn with hauntingly familiar detail.

How he seems faintly familiar to him, like the echo of a broken voice.

And the only logical conclusion Haddock can draw, the only thing that _truly makes sense_ –

Tintin was his first love.

*

Haddock – doesn’t really believe it at first, that Tintin could’ve been _him_ , could’ve stood upon the deck of his ship and gazed at the stars with him, doesn’t believe that it’s real and that this time he’s _allowed to love him_ –

and then he does, when he one night in front of the fire and back at the manor, looks at Tintin out of the corner of his eye and sees a young man yelling into a thundering storm while grinning madly.

He shakes his head, looks away, and smiles.

*

How – how is he supposed to tell him? How does one break such news?

And – Haddock knows he has to tell him off his feelings, as well, both from his former and current life, but that’s _even harder and how do people **do this!?**_

*

It… sort of happens. On its own.

*

It’s a seemingly innocent moment. Tintin reaches for a book that’s on the other side of Haddock, he reaches too far, and he tumbles into Haddock’s lap. It causing him to jump, which again causes his hat to fall off and onto Tintin’s head.

They both freeze, for a moment, but then Tintin sits upright

and he’s

still

in

Haddock’s

lap.

“Sorry,” Tintin breathes, and he doesn’t sound sorry at all, eyes locked with Haddock’s, cheeks flushed and Haddock’s hat loose on his head, and all of Haddock’s fears flies out of the window.

“Hm,” Haddock says, and he smiles when he adjusts his hat – it has slipped down and covered some of Tintin’s face, and Haddock doesn’t want that, he wants to see his face, to see his watery blue eyes that are the exact same as the once he’s loved before. “Ye know,” he says, tilting Tintin’s head to get a better look at his eyes. “I’ve loved ye before. In another time. In another life.”

(The fact that he uses Red Rakham’s last words doesn’t settle within his mind for another few days, and when he does understand what he’s done he just grimaces and goes on. It fitted in the moment, okay? He likes being dramatic.)

He doesn’t expect Tintin to regain his memories, isn’t sure if there are any memories to gain, really, maybe he’s a special case – but Tintin’s eyes widens and something flashes in them. “-oh,” he says, and falls against Haddock’s chest to press their lips together in a fierce kiss.

Haddock doesn’t hesitate to kiss back, hand fisted in Tintin’s hair and the other pulling him closer. His hat falls off, but he doesn’t care, can’t care, won’t care, because Tintin’s in his lap and he’s kissing him and tugging at his hair –

he won’t care about his hat for some time.

*

If Nestor is surprised by the stains on the couch, he doesn’t say anything.

*

The next day, Tintin stomps into the sitting room and throws himself into the couch, next to Haddock, who’s reading a book.

“How,” he says, and doesn’t continue.

Haddock puts down the book, rubs unconsciously at the hickey just barely hidden by his woolen shirt. Tintin follows his hand with his gaze, somethin  g longing and hungry and fond in his eyes, before his focus snaps back to Haddock’s face. “How what?” Haddock asks, hiding his smile by pretending he’s yawning.

“How did you do it? How did you understand who you really were?”

“Ye unlocked the memories, then,” Haddock sighs, and leans forward to cross his arms on his knees. At Tintin’s uncertain nod, he can only shake his head and give him a soft look. “Ye can only wait, I s’pose. The former memories need ta cool down, ta realize they’re not being lived anymore.”

Tintin scrunches his nose in an utterly adorable way, and although he doesn’t have Michael’s dark hair or his broad hands, the part of him that’s purely Sir Francis understands why and how the part that’s purely Captain Archibald could fall in love with him. “I don’t even know who I am,” says Tintin. “Michael, that was my name. Or is it my name? Who even knows, not me!”

Haddock laughs, and he laughs for a good while, before he leans back again and shakes his head affectionately at Tintin. “Yer both Michael and Tintin, lad. Ye’ll have to settle on a name, I s’pose, when the memories cool down, but I bet ye’ll decide to keep using Tintin.”

“Oh?” says Tintin, and he sounds genuinely interested. “Why is that?”

“It is yer most recent life, in case ye had forgotten,” Haddock reminds him.

It is supposed to be a joke.

Tintin blinks, something haunted in his eyes, before he blinks again. “Yes,” he mumbles, frown marring his brow. “It seems I had.”

*

Haddock knows how it is – memories stacking and re-stacking, the moment before your former death mingling with the memories of what you ate for breakfast. He knows how it is, he knows how it settles after some time, and he knows how to keep the confusion chained until it all cools down.

What he doesn’t know is how to explain or comfort.

*

During one particular night, Tintin twists in his sleep and bucks against his covers, calling out Snowy’s name mixed with commands from a life at sea in an English ship, and Haddock silently moves out of bed to give him more space. There’s sweat on his brow and chest, so much so that the sheets stick to his skin when he moves, and it – it doesn’t really make his situation better.

He wakes the next morning, and his eyes doesn’t look different yet they _do_.

“Huh,” he says, blinking against the bright light in the room. “You were right. I do prefer Tintin.”

“Good morning, Mike,” Haddock greets him from the mirror, where he’s adjusting his hat.

Tintin meets his gaze in the mirror and scowls. “I literally just said that I prefer Tintin,” he complains, but Haddock sees the spark in his eyes and doesn’t worry.

“I know,” he says, turning around to grin happily at him. “Sorry, luv,” he adds, before he walks over to the bed and drops a quick kiss to the top of Tintin’s head. “See ye in the dining hall.”

Tintin’s eyes shine up at him, a soft smile lighting up his face, and Haddock who’s also Captain and also Sir Francis sees the shadow of a worn and wary sea dog in those eyes, in that smile.

He smiles back, and hopes they can travel the world together once more.

(They do, and it’s Tintin who asks.)

(And, well… if they end up tangled in another adventure, that’s a story for another time.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end - and I wrote it only because you guys asked for it! Gasp! Does this mean that there will be a sequel? 
> 
> Don't hold your breath. Don't expect a single thing, actually. I can be lazy at times. If I do end up writing more for this particular AU I will create it as a separate work and make it into a series. But as I said - don't hold your breath. Thank you so much for reading! Comments feed me!
> 
> (Also if you comment something you'd like to see in this AU then hey, my creative gears might start to roll and you'll have a new story, so... hit me with your best shot!)


End file.
